fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Isla de Pelegostos
Isla de Pelegostos, auch Isla de Pelegosto, Pelegosto oder einfach Kannibaleninsel genannt, ist eine abgelegene Insel, auf der der Ureinwohnerstamm der Pelegostos lebt. Sie ist weit von allen Schifffahrtsrouten entfernt und auf den meisten Seekarten nicht einmal verzeichnet. Die Insel ist mit dichtem Regenwald bewachsen, der den größten Teil der Inseloberfläche bedeckt. Der Boden ist sehr unterschiedlich geformt und wechselt zwischen schroffen Bergspitzen und tiefen Schluchten. Der schwarze Sand an den schmalen Stränden weist auf einen vulkanischen Ursprung der Insel hin. Das Volk der Pelegostos hat sein Dorf auf einer der wenigen Hochebenen errichtet. Die angrenzenden Hochplateaus werden mit zum Dorfgebiet gerechnet und sind mit der Ebene, auf der sich das Dorf befindet, durch Seilbrücken verbunden, die die tiefen Schluchten zwischen den Plateaus überspannen. Die aus Pflanzenfasern – vermutlich Lianen – zusammengedrehten Hütten haben gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Vogelnestern und sehen ebenso zerbrechlich aus. Durch ihre wirbelartige Form widerstehen sie aber auch dem schlimmsten Hurrikan und bieten ihren Bewohnern Schutz vor solchen Unwettern. Geschichte Fluch der Karibik 2 Als „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner im Auftrag von Davy Jones Jack Sparrow mit dem Schwarzen Mal ''zeichnet, das den Kraken auf Jacks Spur lenkt, gerät Jack in Panik und befiehlt Land anzusteuern – das nächste, das sich finden lässt. So kommt die ''Black Pearl mit ihrer Crew zur Isla de Pelegostos, wo sie auf den Strand gesetzt wird. Die Insel wird von wilden Kannibalen bewohnt, die Captain Sparrow zu ihrem Häuptling machen, die Crew gefangen genommen und teilweise schon verspeist haben, als Will Turner auf der Suche nach Jack auf Pelegosto landet. Die Kannibalen nehmen auch Will gefangen; Jack lässt ihn zu den bislang überlebenden Crewmitgliedern bringen, die in Käfigen aus Menschenknochen eingesperrt sind, flüstert ihm aber noch zu, er solle ihn retten. Von Gibbs erfährt Will, dass die Kannibalen Jack für einen Gott halten und ihn „aus seiner fleischlichen Hülle befreien wollen“ – indem sie ihn ebenfalls verspeisen. Will gelingt es, die Crewmitglieder zum Teil zu befreien, andere stürzen mit ihrem Käfig ab, weil einer statt einer Liane eine Schlange gegriffen hat und alle anderen entsetzt die richtigen Lianen loslassen. Die Pelegostos Die Pelegostos gehören zu den Ureinwohnern der Karibik. Nach allen bekannten Informationen sind sie Kariben, eine kriegerische Völkerfamilie, die wie die Arawak ursprünglich aus Südamerika stammt. Sie sind Jäger und Sammler. Ihr Jagd- und Sammelrevier ist ihre Insel. Zur Tarnung im Urwald benutzen sie Pflanzenfarben, mit denen sie ihre Körper vollständig bemalen, so dass die Jäger mit der Umgebung visuell praktisch verschmelzen. Als jagdbares Wild betrachten sie alles, was sich bewegt, auch Menschen. Mit dem Fleisch des homo sapiens, als Produkt Langschwein ''genannt, wird offensichtlich auch Tauschhandel getrieben, wie sich aus der Äußerung des dunkelhäutigen Garnelenfischers auf Tortuga ergibt („… südlich der Meerenge, wo ich gelegentlich Gewürze gegen köstliches Fleisch tausche.“ Im englischen Original ist von ''long pork ''die Rede.). Da nur Männer anwesend sind, als die Pelegostos Will Turner gefangen nehmen, dürfte die Arbeitsteilung der anderer Ureinwohner gleichen: Die Männer gehen auf die Jagd, die Frauen sammeln Früchte. Unter den Früchten, mit denen die Pelegostos-Frauen Jack Sparrow nach seinem Fluchtversuch bewerfen, sind auch Früchte, die auf Kulturpflanzen hinweisen, zum Beispiel Wassermelonen oder Honigmelonen. Anbauflächen sind im Film nicht zu sehen. Vermutlich stammen diese Früchte aus Tauschgeschäften. (siehe auch Abschnitt Handelspartner) Der Häuptling nimmt bei den Pelegostos eine Sonderstellung ein. Er gilt als Inkarnation eines Gottes. Einerseits hat der Häuptling absolute Macht über sein Volk. Seine Befehle werden widerspruchslos befolgt – mit der einen Ausnahme, dass die Pelegostos ihren Häuptling nicht gehen lassen. Damit sind wir bei „andererseits“ … Die Pelegostos haben ihren Häuptling buchstäblich zum Fressen gern, und sie sind nicht wählerisch, wenn es um die Person des Häuptlings geht. Ob weißer Zweibeiner in Gestalt von Captain Jack Sparrow oder struppiger Vierbeiner in Gestalt des Schlüsselhundes: Auch bei den Pelegostos gilt das alte Piratenprinzip „Nimm, was du kriegen kannst und gib nichts wieder zurück.“ Häuptling der Pelegostos zu sein, ist eine im Wortsinne lebensgefährliche Angelegenheit, denn dem Gott in der menschlichen Gestalt soll geholfen werden, indem die fleischliche Hülle gegrillt und aufgegessen wird. Handelspartner Die Kulturfrüchte – Wassermelonen, Kürbisse, Honigmelonen –, mit denen die Frauen der Pelegostos Jack bewerfen, sind zu groß, als dass sie wild gewachsen sind. Hinzu kommt, dass die sichtbaren Melonenarten zwar wild wachsen können, Wildpflanzen dieser Art in der Karibik, bzw. auf dem amerikanischen Doppelkontinent nicht bekannt sind. Daraus kann geschlossen werden, dass diese Früchte von den Pelegostos eingetauscht wurden. Der Garnelenfischer, der Will Turner auf Jacks Spur bringt, ist definitiv einer der Handelspartner der Pelegostos. Zu den Partnern der Pelegostos zählt aber augenscheinlich auch die East India Trading Company. Jack findet auf seiner Flucht vor seinen hungrigen Untertanen in einer der Lianenhütten Handelsgüter, die die Marke der East India Trading Company tragen – Gewürzdosen, Porzellan, allerlei Metallgerätschaften, mindestens eine Rolle Hanfseil … Der Fund ist für Jack in zweierlei Hinsicht verstörend: Erstens signalisiert die Anwesenheit von Handelsgütern mit EITC-Marke auf dieser abgelegenen Insel, dass nichts und niemand vor der Profitgier der Company sicher ist und keine Insel abgelegen genug ist, um nicht von der Company gefunden zu werden. Zweitens wird damit endgültig klar, dass nicht einmal Partner davor geschützt sind, am Grillspieß der Pelegostos zu enden. Bekannte Pelegostos *Kannibalen-Kind ... Neil Panlasigui *Kannibalen-Frau ... Natsuko Ohama *Kannibalen-Frau ... Jasie Dapar *Kannibale ... Anthony Patricio *Kannibale mit Fackel ... Jonathan Limbo *Kannibale auf Brücke ... Alex Cong *Wächter-Kannibale ... Michael Miranda Weitere Kannibalen Hinter den Kulissen Nach den Angaben der Autoren im Kommentar auf der DVD handelt es sich bei Pelegosto um die gleiche Insel, von der Sparrow in 'Fluch der Karibik' den Royal Marines Murtogg und Mullroy erzählt und ihnen abschließend sagt: „… und schon war ich ihr Anführer.“ Es bleibt allerdings Mutmaßung, ob die Kannibalen Jack wiedererkannt haben, als er auf die Insel zurückkehrte und ihn deshalb erneut zu ihrem Häuptling machten. Es ist andererseits auch fraglich, ob es derselbe Stamm ist, bei dem Jack nun Häuptling ist, denn dann müsste er gewarnt sein, was ihn und seine Crew erwartet … Die Autoren erklären im Kommentar auch, dass die Ereignisse auf der Insel darauf hinweisen sollen, dass Jack nirgendwo sicher ist – weder auf See, wo ihn der Kraken bedroht, noch an Land. Die Aufnahmen für Pelegosto wurden auf Dominica gedreht. Dominica liegt im mittleren Bereich der Kleinen Antillen zwischen Martinique und Guadeloupe. Die Insel ist bezüglich der Infrastruktur im Inselinneren wenig entwickelt. Das Filmteam musste eigene Straßen bauen, um zu dem Drehorten zu kommen, wie sich aus den Extras der DVD Fluch der Karibik 2 ergibt. Die Schlucht, in der der Knochenkäfig aufschlägt, ist nur für Schwimmer erreichbar … In der offiziellen Begleitliteratur werden verschiedene Namen für die Insel angegeben: * Im "Piratenhandbuch" wird sie auf Seite 32 als '''Cannibal Island' bezeichnet. * Im "Pirates of the Caribbean Annual 2008" heißt die Insel Isla de Pelegostos. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort in der Karibik Kategorie:Ort in Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Inseln